Systems and methods herein generally relate to multifunction machines having print engines and, more particularly, to systems and methods of automatically selecting custom sized printable media based on the size of a scanned document.
The present invention is directed to a system that generally scans original documents and converts these documents into electronic image data that can be utilized by a printing system to render the electronic image on a subsequent recording medium. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for detecting scanning artifacts that are produced during the conversion of the image on a scanned document into electronic image data.